


twist on festivities, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A different kind of Yuletide feast in Imladris. Elrond works his magic out for Erestor and Glorfindel's sake. Involves imprudent use of Vilya and minor counsellor damage. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm baths and urgent letters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"I hate snow. I hate snow. Hate... snow," muttered Erestor with chattering teeth, as he walked back to the Last Homely House.

Indeed he hated it. He didn't know why, but he actually suffered the cold much more than the rest of the other elves. Everyone could see him wearing thick winter fabrics and a very heavy cloak in this time of the year, and oftenly he would be subject of pranks of his golden haired friend, who loved winter. Elrond laughed at the thought of the difference between his two councellors, who were indeed as night and day, and the season proved the fact that this difference was obvious even more.

Erestor fastened his cloak around him, wrapping himself as a bat, trying in vain to get rid of the contact with the soft natural sustance.

_"Damn, I bet my nose is red by now,"_ he thought sulkily while casting a glance to the sky as more snow fell on him, _"a drink of Miruvor would be very nice as soon as I get home. And a long warm bath with petals and scents. Perhaps with a book and the door locked under key"_

These ideas recomforted him, making his suffering vanish for a while. He always thought of the mortals who sank in the snow, and having the privilege of the inmortal kin of safe unsinkable steps above it, made him smile a little. At least it wasn't that bad for him in winter, and pitied the others who unlike him had to walk their way through. What would he do if he were in their condition? He fancied the idea of not thinking about it right now. He was a few metres away from the embrace of the warm atmosphere of the house.

But suddenly a feeling of cold at the bottom of his spine made him halter his tracks. He whirled around, and pierced the darkness around him. He couldn't see anything but more snow. Perhaps it had been his imagination.

As he turned round, he was caught off guard as a snowball hit him fully on his face. Scowling at the attack, and crossing his arms above his chest, he stared in deep anger at the pair of blue merry eyes inches away from his own.

Glorfindel just laughed out loud, as usual.

"You... hahaha, always so distracted!" he said in a musical whisper.

"I'm going to have you head *one* of these *days* Glorfindel. And with it I'm going to polish my boots!"

The Balrog Slayer only laughed at Erestor's threat, the frown on his face and his scowling posture.

"Ahhh mellon nin! What would I do without you?" he said while walking along with him.

_"I don't know, but I would have a warm bath should I be in your place,"_ Erestor thought, _"Don't you have duties anywhere else? Perhaps Cirdan misses your company in Mithlond and you could disappear for six long months!"_

As Glorfindel headed to the Imladris guard headquarters, Erestor walked the last steps remaining to reach the door.

He smiled as he made contact with the warm air. The fireplace was lit not long ago, and the embracing climate made him forget his cheerful friend. He could hear Elrond telling the twins their favourite storybook in a room nearby, and Celebrian was knitting on a couch near the mentioned fireplace.

Hanging his cloak on a hook near the door, and trying to get rid of the little bunch of snow flakes here and there, he inhaled some good proportion of air in order to soothe himself down.

He was surprised when he saw a cup of tea offered to him. Elrond smiled, as the twins ran to their room.

"How was your sightseeing Erestor?"

"A bit... frosty," he sighed while taking the offered cup, "thank you"

"Not at all. I could see you from the window, coming towards here. And you were, errr... ambushed by Glorfindel?," Elrond broad smiled at Erestor's frown, "go on, take your bath; we'll meet at dinner"

"I thought we had to plan the feast Elrond, there are only two days left!"

"Don't worry my friend, everyone already knows what to do," he said while nudging him out of the room.

Erestor smiled to himself somehow relieved that he was going straight to enjoy his bath, and that he didn't have to spend hours investigating if they had enough food, or enough wood to lit the fire. He wouldn't have even to wonder if there were enough seats. It was a wonderful feeling.

So then he skipped to the library, grabbed a thick book; went to his room to pick his scents up. Pranced merrily upstairs, and locked the bathroom.

Now he was alone, and the bathtub was lusciously inviting him to get inside. Sprinkling some petals, and pouring some scent he then disappeared under the surface.

~~~~~~~~~~

"It was just a snowball, Elrond"

Glorfindel was being surveyed by his Lord's accusing glance. But no mattering the titles and their positions, the Balrog Slayer couldn't help but to smile to himself.

He was being scolded as a mere elfling by other elf who was indeed an elfling before his eyes.

"You well know by now he hates snow," Elrond stated out loud.

Glorfindel shrugged and Elrond arched one elegant eyebrow up.

"Come on Elrond, it's Yuletide eve. He always gets irritated in this time of the year by the weather. He looks like an old disgusting elf who scowls at everything. I just tried to get him to regain some spirit"

Elrond listened to the blurted out words, and then Glorfindel's sigh in exasperation.

"Well, you are quite right in that," admitted Elrond.

"See? You agree. So stop accusing me" Glorfindel played a hurt look.

Elrond rolled up his eyes. "I don't fall for it. You'll have to invent something better to make me feel guilty"

Glorfindel laughed, soon followed by Elrond.

"I bet that old elf is already locked in his bathroom, inside the bathtub and with a volume of history in his soapy hands," Glorfindel shook his head, "What are we going to do? I would love to see the day he enjoys the festivities"

Elrond pondered the words for a minute, deep in thought.

"I have an idea," he admitted at last, "but you have to help me"

~~~~~~~~~

_"Then Ilúvatar said to them: 'Of the theme that I have declared to you, I will now that ye make in harmony together a Great Music...,"_ Erestor read his favourite history book, which he had already read many times to keep count, _"And since I have kindled you with the Flame Imperishable, ye shall show forth..."_

Some knocks on the door made him loose his concentration. "Who is it?" he asked a bit irritated, now that he had gotten some peace.

The absence of answer, made him got out of the bathtub and wrap in a towel. It was too good to be true.

When he opened the door, he stared surprised to Elrond and Glorfindel, one holding his cloak, the other a letter. Before he could react, the two entered the bathroom, grabbed his clothes, and pushed him in the adjacent room.

"Get dressed Erestor!" Elrond faked a tone of urgency in his voice.

Erestor still managed hold his towel wrapped around him, and started putting on his shirt.

"What is happening?" he asked worriedly.

"Ahh, well, you know Erestor," Glorfindel told him, "We where planning the feast and we found out that this letter should have been sent a week ago to Beorn..."

"...Anyone has sent it, and it was very important he had an answer by now," Elrond finished for his golden haired advisor.

"But I checked every letter should be sent five days ago! Where was this letter?"

"Hmmm... well...," Elrond now faked guilt, "don't get angry Erestor, I forgot it on the desk, under a pile of books"

"We have found out that everyone is busy doing something for the feast, and we thought that *you* should go and hand the letter to Beorn," Glorfindel added quickly to prevent any future questioning.

"Besides, don't worry. You'll be here just in time for the feast. Forgive me" Elrond faked more guilt, knowing that Erestor wouldn't get angry with him.

And the lie worked out perfectly. Erestor indeed felt he couldn't get angry with Elrond nor Glorfindel. It had been anyone's fault. The only thing he lamented was that he had to leave his warm sanctuary to get under the snow *again*.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goodbye Erestor!," both Elrond and Glorfindel waved at him from the gates, "may you have a safe journey"

Erestor waved back from below his black stallion, and when he turned back he scowled.

_"Bet he is scowling now,"_ Glorfindel whispered just for Elrond to hear.

"We better go and start with the plan. I would loathe if he returns and we didn't finish"

"He will love it! You had such a nice idea"


	2. Skin-changers' customs, long trips and welcoming ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. A different kind of Yuletide feast in Imladris. Elrond works his magic out for Erestor and Glorfindel's sake. Involves imprudent use of Vilya and minor counsellor damage. ;)

Erestor had been riding for a long while. _"Very long indeed,"_ he muttered to himself while comtemplating the frozen landscape in front of him.

So he had said goodbye to Elrond and Glorfindel from Imladris gates, he had been riding a long time, his bottom was already hurting, and he was... feeling *so* cold.

But he couldn't blame Elrond. Even if he wanted it so much. The Elf Lord had devoted his life to his two restless sons since their birth: councils, letters, meetings, celebrations... he had put them all apart in order to spend more time with the twins, unless the matter was extremely important and required his very own presence.

And now the proud father had forgotten the important letter under a pile of books. Erestor couldn't believe it. Elrond... the living example of responsability, order, leadership. Well... he was a father after all.

And now Glorfindel. Erestor scowled at the thought of his golden haired friend. He was like the sun, always happy, always laughing, and often teasing. Erestor was certain that while an important thing was discussed or had to be done, it was easily for Glorfindel to get lost in thought admiring a butterfly or get entertained with something else - like his quill for example - while he in the other hand had to think something quickly and lost his concentration when the elder elf scolded him with words like: _"You worry so much Erestor. Enjoy life!"_

But he enjoyed it! The fact was that Erestor was different to Glorfindel in many ways. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy life.

He enjoyed warm baths for example.

Erestor sighed. Whenever he mentally disapproved of his friend - and that was due to many pranks on his account - he quickly regretted to have thought of him in that way.

Glorfindel was the most loyal friend he had ever had. The Balrog Slayer could be annoying sometimes, but was concerned a lot about him.

_"Just like today. He only tried to make me laugh."_

Getting a bit of nostalgia, he got closer to a path and observed the road that went on a on, until he couldn't see the end of it.

It was his path. And he better made it quickly, in order to come back home soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together! The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather; The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower, And bright are the windows of Night in her tower...," Glorfindel sang this merry song in full voice while he was making a big ribbon.

"Glorfindel what do you think you are doing?" Elrond asked deeply amused behind him.

The golden haired elf shrugged. "Making this ribbon for Erestor's arrival. So when he comes back and is astonished by our surprise I come closer to him and put on his head this big ribbon"

"You just can't leave him in peace, can't you?"

"Errrr... no. And besides," Glorfindel comented proudly, "this will be like putting a cherry on a recently baked pie. Our surprise won't work without him, so I have decided he *is* the main part of it. And when you wrap a gift, you put a ribbon on it"

Elrond pondered for a moment, then he agreed. "Quite right you are my wise friend. I just came to tell you that our plan is working out perfectly"

"I already see some effects of your doing around. I'm glad everyone has agreed with the surprise. I just can't wait for Erestor to be here!" said Glorfindel while finishing his creation.

Elrond smiled again. His finest warrior, captain of the Imladris Guard, was standing in front of his eyes doing a big ribbon a singing like a little and carefree child.

"Nice tune you are singing. May I join you in?"

"Of course" Glorfindel cheerfully agreed, and the two elves sang together for many hours.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Erestor had travelled for many more hours. It was his second day out and early in the morning, but the spirit of leaving the mountains and settling foot on - even if it was snowed - ground, made him feel totally optimistic had happier than he had been the day before.

Luckily he wasn't so far away now. Patting his horse's neck, he tried to guess in the distance where Beorn's hut was. And there, behind that patch of light green that was near the patch of yellow lime, he divised the hut.

It seemed so close! If only he could skip those leagues like he could do with his sight, he would arrive in a blink.

"Well my loyal horse, we've got a little way upto there," Erestor said ruffling the horse's ears.

The horse nuzzled in response, and began prancing forward once more.

"You know," he commented to the horse, "I have travelled this path many times. I know I have regretted coming here, but seeing Beorn after so long will be wonderful. He is a very good friend"

And the time went by, and the sight of the hut came closer. It had been built behind some huge trees, as taller as the ones of Lothlórien. Whoever was visiting the Beornings had to be careful not to lose of sight the place where the hut was, because, just like the nature, Beorn's home seemed to blend with the background in perfect combination.

Like the elves, the Beornings enjoyed the nature more than any living creature in Arda. Being a skin-changer brought a possibility of living than others didn't understand; it was different to be like a man and suddenly turn into a bear.

_"I wonder what I would do if I could turn into a bear,"_ Erestor thought with great imagination, then he smiled at the face of Glorfindel, suddenly being chased by a bear.

_"He might be a Balrog Salyer, right, but nothing compares to an Erestor-bear,"_ he laughed out loud.

Suddenly, he felt someone else was behind him. Correction. It was *more* than someone else. Turning around, he found nothing. Wait. There were some foot prints on the snow near that tree.

Silently aiming with his bow to nowhere in particular, he wait until a signal.

"Well, well, well, it seems that our elf friend is as silent as a clumsy dwarf," a voice said behind him.

That comment produced a set of barks, as a group of bears laughing, then suddenly changed into human laugh.

"It is good to see you too Beorn," Erestor said in an ironic voice tone, "though if I had been a clumsy dwarf pointing at you with my bow, you would be dead by now"

Beorn shrugged. "If you would have been a dwarf, clumsy or not, pointing at me with your bow, then you would have been probably bit. What do you say my friends?"

The other skin-changers agreed, and Beorn smirked at Erestor. "Come on old fellow, give me a hug. If you can get down of the horse, of course"

As Erestor embraced him he whispered at his ear, _"One of this days I shall have your head, just to put it next to Glorfindel's"_

"I missed you too!" Beorn exclaimed, as the rest of his comrades put some 'awww' faces.

Everyone laughed, and Beorn nodded. "Very well my friend. Let's go home, you have a nice cup of tea and a warm bath waiting for you"

"A warm bath would be *very* nice indeed," said Erestor with a dreamy expression.

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they got closer to the huts, Erestor watched a group of little Beornings playing tag. It was an amusing - and amazing - thing to see, just as the boy who was tag tried to touch another of his peers, this ones would dodge him switching to bear shapes, or to human ones depending the ocassion. It was just funny to see them, and Elrond's advisor thought he could watch them all day.

The main hut, Beorn's home, was like the other huts surrounding the place here and there. Beorn liked in every way to be like his people, and he didn't want any titles, positions, opportunities or luxury over what any Beorning could have.

The Beornings didn't consist in a large group of pleople, they were few compared to their fellow normal mortals. That had the advantage of being safe, camuflated with the environment, and if the urgent case appeared, they fought like brave and angry black bears.

Preparations for Yuletide feast were also held here, and many women were cooking stew and other tasteful meals. Some of the children had made snow bears and young ladies were kniting colorful banners.

"Do you enjoy the season?" Beorn asked Erestor while he greeted other skin-changers.

"Not much. I hate the cold you see"

"Hmm... yes, now that you say so, the only thing that is missing from your winter outfit is a blanket," Beorn laughed, then he added, "no offense meant"

"None taken," Erestor politely said while the two entered the hut.

The main room was very nice. Apart from some Yule decorations, it had a huge fireplace a five comfortable chairs near a carved wooden table.

A steel pot was hanging over the fire, left by someone else, whistling that the water was already boiling.

"Strawberry or mint tea?" Beorn offered to his frozen friend.

"Strawberry please" Erestor smiled.

So after many teapots had been consumed, the elf was dismissed to the guest rooms while Beorn read Elrond's letter:

~*~

_Dear Beorn:_

_As you have already noticed, I have sent Erestor with the only purpose to keep him away from Imladris. I have told him that you were in need of this 'important and urgent' letter, and that everyone else was already busy doing something else, so he had to be the messenger this time. The reason we sent him away is that we are preparing him a Yule surprise, and we couldn't achieve it with him sneaking around. So now as you're our accomplice in the subject - I know we can count with you - I beg you keep him entertained for a while so we can finish the surprise._

_Thank you for your help, and have a Happy Yule!_

_May the Valar always be with your people,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elrond._

~*~

_"This elves are amazing folk"_ Beorn smiled to himself, and stared at the fire deep in thought. _"I wonder what surprise are they doing for him. And as usual, I bet Glorfindel has been the co-author of this idea"_


	3. More plans for poor Erestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. A different kind of Yuletide feast in Imladris. Elrond works his magic out for Erestor and Glorfindel's sake. Involves imprudent use of Vilya and minor counsellor damage. ;)

Erestor went to the end of the corridor directly to the guest rooms. Unusual paintings, many involving a bear paw as a signature, decorated the place and made it a inviting one.

His fine elven senses didn't betray him, and before he reached his room, he sensed some scents. Happy to no end, he opened the door and went directly to the adjacent room where the leg of a bathtub could be seen.

_"Heaven at last!"_ Erestor thought to himself though he would have liked to shout that out.

So he got undressed, poured the scents in the warm water, sprinkled some herbs leaves; and before getting in, he dipped a finger just to sense if the water was at the correct temperature. Nodding to himself, he calmly went inside the luxurious water he had been seeking for so long.

_"Too bad I didn't bring the book with me"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beorn sat peacefully in front of the fire, still drinking some tea. The letter he had just read was something unusual, because that type of letters didn't arrive everyday, but it wasn't unusual in the other hand, to discover that his elven friends were behind another of their plans.

_"Too good they live a good portion of leagues away - I wonder what would be of us if we were always attached to their elven affairs. Though I have to admit that they have lightened the day"_

_"What I should do with Erestor? It would be a fine thing to busy him here with some task, so as he leaves for Imladris he just arrives at midnight. Elrond and Glorfindel would have had enough time to finish whatever they have been doing upto now"_

_"I'm happy for him,"_ Beorn continued thinking wryly, _"it is time he enjoyed Yuletide once for all"_

Resuming his thoughts, he glanced at the end of the corridor where a happy elven tune could be heard in company of little splashs of water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in Imladris...

"Here, check out with me," Elrond said holding a huge list written in a parchment of paper.

"Fine. Begin saying"

"Food?"

"I have delivered instructions to the Master Cooker"

"Right. Decorations?"

"Done. The twins are helping with that, and we already have my ribbon," Glorfindel exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wonderful. I just hope the twins are decorating outside the library"

Glorfindel only fidgeted with the pointy end of his sleeve, but Elrond didn't notice. _"I shall go and clean that mess up before the feast is over, or Erestor won't be the only one claiming my head"_

"What are you thinking Glor?"

"Me? Oh, just nothing"

Elrond studied him before returning back to the list. _"Why do I have that feeling that the twins are indeed *inside* the library?"_

Glorfindel just kept silent, and Elrond checked out mentally the last items. When he lifted his head in order to speak to the other elf, he discovered that the golden haired warrior had fled away.

The Balrog Slayer had managed to skip five rooms in a blink before arriving to the library where he found two identical raven little heads colouring some drawings.

"Come on you two, go and finish in my room!"

Elrohir looked at Elladan who only shrugged. They stood up and watched as Glorfindel picked up the papers, bottles of ink and brushes in one single motion and tried to remove a little black spot of ink from the carpet with his foot unsuccessfully. Indeed, he had managed to spread the ink further and made a big mess.

Sighing and coursing himself, he suddenly found the solution. The trio left the place in haste, heading to the golden haired's room. Before closing the door, a pile of books could be seen onto the stained spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I wonder where Glorfindel just has gone right now"_ Elrond wondered. Whitout thinking twice he had searched in the library first, that seemed quite intact dispite that odd pile of books on the floor and in the middle of the room; but he didn't had time to check, and he went to other areas that proved fruitless nonetheless.

Giggles from the area of the bedrooms, were heard by the fine elven ears of Elrond; and finally he found the trio inside Glorfindel's bedroom who was working in the same project.

Suddenly Glorfindel sat up and handed him a drawing of Erestor, that was without doubt, art from the twins with some tiny touches by the elder elf.

Elrond shook his head while giggling himself. "Who drew Erestor wearing a blanket over his winter clothes?"

Elladan, looked to Elrohir who in turn looked to Glorfindel. Suddenly, everyone pointed to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_"O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain, and the brook that leaps from hill to plain; but better than rain or rippling streams is Water Hot that smokes and steams,"_ Erestor sang in a whisper, mumbling the words while he held a soap in his slender hand.

"Nice... this smells like honey suckle... I can't understand Beorn who prefers bathing in the river... having this wonderful warm bathtub! He must be crazy. Crazy indeed!" the raven advisor shook his head in disapproval.

A big knock on the door suddenly startled Erestor, who dexterously managed to catch the slippery soap in the air.

"Hey Erestor! Are you there?"

"Yes Beorn, I'm coming" Erestor managed to answer politely, but he was already hating the fact of being disturbed in so little time.

_"What in the Valar's sake shall be asked of me now?"_ he thought while wrapping in a towel.

Soundlessly walking towards the door, while dripping tons of water from his raven shoulder-length hair, he opened it only a bit, and peeped from the inside.

"What is happening Beorn?"

"Ah... there you are... hmm, well, you see..."

"Yes?" he said while arching his eyebrow, in a very Elrond manner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you must help us" Beorn said blunty, just in his own way.

"What is happening Beorn?" Erestor asked repeating himself for the second time, and in the most calmly tone of voice he could manage at the moment.

"As I was saying, you must help us. Boernenth, my main scout, informed me that the frontier is unusually quiet. He believes there is a threat there, but as it's nearly Yuletide, I don't have enough men here to confront no one. Many had gone beyond the lake, so it's pretty impossible to go for them. And I'm gathering everyone I can..."

"Alright, alright, give me one second to dress up"

"I knew I could count with you! We'll be waiting at the entrance"

Erestor smiled briefly and closed the door.

_"Damn those important letters, quiet threats, and festivities,"_ Erestor said lowly, _"all I wanted to do was *at least* have nice five minutes for myself, but both in Imladris and here it seems quite impossible"_

_"Perhaps I'll be able to drink a tea before leaving for Imladris again,"_ he continued while fastening his belt, _"It is the least the Valar can grant me today"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Erestor had been bathing in his room, Beorn had gone to tell to his men the plans concerning the elf. Everyone had been happy to help, so the conspirators were now waiting at the hut's entrance eagerly.

When Erestor got there, he got the slight impression that everyone was a little cheerful, and that was a paradox if he had in count that there was a threath. But of course, he thought that it was only his imagination, that many unusual things had happened in the course of two days that were enough for almost a whole age, and he was tired, *very* tired, and all that he hoped at the moment was to return to Imladris at least for the toast, have more than a nice glass of punch, and then go to sleep for an entire day.

_"Obviously if something unusual doesn't happen again"_ Elrond's advisor thought to himself, and hanging his quiver and bow he whistled for his stallion while the skin changers arranged themselves in groups of three.

"Boernenth, go with Honner and Dewelth; you Gwandillion go with Sannäd and your brother; Erestor, you come with me and Ioren" Beorn divided the warriors, and finally an amusing group - if it had been seen in other circunstances - departed from the dwelling area to the frontier; an elf on his stallion and eight bears following close.


	4. The return of the advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. A different kind of Yuletide feast in Imladris. Elrond works his magic out for Erestor and Glorfindel's sake. Involves imprudent use of Vilya and minor counsellor damage. ;)

Erestor had travelled along with the bears for several hours. It wasn't snowing strongly but it snowed anyway, leaving both the elf and the skinchangers covered by a thick layer of dew.

Elrond's advisor looked dissemblingly to his shoulder, observing the dew already formed there, and the most quietly he could, he brushed it away with anger. But for Beorn and the rest, the elf only seemed concentrated on what could probably come ahead.

Beorn in his bear shape, came closer to the stallion and gave the elf a questioning look. Erestor was too quiet, and that wasn't very normal. In fact, everyone should have heard him complaining by now.

But the elf hid his feeling behind his 'I'm-not-complaining-but-I'm-burning-inside' face. Only Elrond would have known by now that Erestor was doing his best not to explode by all the things that had been bothering him.

But Elrond wasn't there, and, even if Beorn had known the elf for many years, he couldn't know what exactly was he feeling at the moment.

Erestor gave the skin changer another questioning look.

"What?"

The bear only shook his head in a gruffly way and continued walking.

_"Damn this horrible weather. Perhaps Beorn's idea of the blanket wasn't so bad,"_ Erestor thought miserably as a slight cold breeze chilled his spine, _"What is all this for? I bet whatever threat is wandering out there has already gone away"_

They kept walking for another couple of hours, and then arrived at the frontier.

Boernenth changed to his human self, and pointed to a spot. "Here was exactly the place where I felt all in silence," he said before the attentive looks of his fellow bears, the elf, and the stallion, "all I could heard was the wind. No animals, no birds. Even now there is no sound. Just hear"

Everyone listened with attention, and suddenly a sparrow chirped on a branch.

Beorn shaped back, and coughed loudly. The others, still in bear form, grunted and dedicated themselves to make a lot of noise.

"There is a sparrow chirping!" Erestor exclaimed. His fine elven ears hadn't mislead him.

"I heard nothing Erestor. You're wrong," Beorn exclaimed and gave Boernenth a look of support, so the other skinchanger nodded eagerly, "See? Nothing"

"Shhhh," the elf silenced him.

The sparrow chirped again cheerfully, unaware of what was going on under his branch and fled away.

Now it was Erestor's turn to cross his arms over his chest. "I told you there was a sparrow chirping!" he said scowling.

Beorn stared at him blankly, cursing in his mind the little bird, and before Erestor could suggest nothing, he said, "So what? The threat can still be there"

"There aren't threats when birds are chirping. At least not serious ones," the elf said, and when he was about to suggest to come back, the skin changer interrupted him.

"But what if there is a threat nonetheless? We don't know what might still be out there"

"Come on Beorn. Let's go back"

"Are you afraid?"

Erestor scowled again at him, and Beorn knew he had found a weakness.

"Of course not"

"Then let's go on" the skin changer said softly and everyone followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Over there" Elrond pointed a place to two identical little faces. The twins nodded in agreement about where they would hide. At Erestor's arrival, everyone would hide too, and then come out of their places altogether. And of course, then Glorfindel would decorate his friend. The twins would give Erestor the drawing. They would see his reaction, hoping it would be a nice one, and desiring it would be a surprised one better. They would celebrate for a while, then begin the feast with a usually scowling but happy elf now. It was nearly perfect.

Elrond smiled when the twins tried the place and giggled because they could see all the action from that advantage point.

Then the Elven Lord saw as Glorfindel put his ribbon over a little table outside, and arranged it with ceremony.

It was going to be indeed a night to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"*This* is going to be a day to remember. I cannot believe we are still outdoors"_ Erestor thought nearly in disbelief.

_"We keep searching for the unsearchable. Why they insist someone must had passed through this way when there isn't the minimal sight of tracks?"_

"Yes Dewelth, there are some undentified prints all over this path" Beorn's voice sounded in the background as the group was out of Erestor's sight.

The elf rolled up his eyes and cursed mentally, as the skin changer came out of a group of bushes.

"Why are you there? Keep up with us!"

" 'coming," Erestor muttered, more to himself than to Beorn to hear.

Suddenly, he felt something unnerving. Touching his temples in pain, he knew that something evil was there. As in slow motion, a warg emerged from behind a tree, ready to attack the skin changer.

"Look out Beorn!"

As the man turned round, Erestor notched one of his arrows on his bow, and fastly as anyone could have seen, he killed the animal.

Several bear growls could be heard, and the elf instantly knew that there was more than one warg.

"Are you all right Beorn?"

"Just a scratch" the skin changer answered him as they both ran toward the combat scene.

The man reshaped into a bear, and Erestor began shooting arrows automatically.

After a long while, the results were a pile of dead wargs, and some of the Beornings with little injuries.

"We could come back now, you know...," Erestor said.

"Yes, let's go back," Beorn agreed.

They had had the luck to get rid of the animals without any loss, and at the same time somehow they had kept Erestor entertained for many hours, which was very good. Now they would return to the dwelling area, and after another little amount of time, the elf would depart in order to arrive to Imladris as soon as he could, which would be probably late into the night.

"See Erestor?," the skin changer commented in a mocking tone, more carefreely now that the real danger had passed, "there was a threat out there"

"Yes there was," was the elf's short reply.

"And you didn't want to believe us"

Erestor only scowled. Indeed he hadn't believed them.

Some minutes in complete silence, created an atmosphere of discomfort for the elf. He didn't want to admit his mistake to anyone, even more if those anyones where Beorn or Glorfindel whose teasing would be endless for years to come.

"If you only admitted..." Beorn began.

"Alright!," Erestor threw his arms high in the air in annoyance, "*I* was wrong!"

He then shook his head. Beorn could be sometimes as annoying as Glorfindel.

But Beorn only laughed and so did the rest. Erestor was so amusing when annoyed!

_"No wonder why he's prey of Glorfindel pranks so often"_ the skin changer thought wryly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Beorn's hut...

"Well Erestor, you have fulfilled your duties for the day. You've handed to me the message, assisted us against the wargs, travelled many hours without rest. Before you go, we would like to honour you with a toast"

Erestor smiled briefly, most to be polite than for any other reason. He was exhausted.

_"They could have honoured me with a bath. But there's no time for that *again*"_ he lamented.

The Beornings regarded him with cheerful exclamations, and bowed before him and before his lord, and then drank some cider.

"Everything has been arranged for you. Your belongings are already packed on your stallion, so whenever you wish to leave, your things are ready. If you make it back to all haste, you'll arrive at Rivendell during the night," Beorn pointed out, while handing him a glass of cider.

"Hannon lle (Thank you) Beorn. I wish to go back as soon as possible. It wouldn't be nice to arrive late and filthy to the Hall of Fire. Elrond and Glorfindel would for surely object to that"

"Oh, Erestor... you make them such a fame. Elrond is known for his hospitality"

"When you don't arrive late, and least than all, filthy"

"But you have a reason. You gave us a good hand today"

"It was nothing. You would have done the same for us," Erestor answered politely back.

"Of course. Before you go, I want to give you this"

The skin changer handed to Erestor a little wrapped package.

"You shouldn't have. What is it?" the elf asked intrigued, and already unwrapping the package.

"Ah ah ah," Beorn removed the package from Erestor's hands, "You are supposed to open this at midnight"

"Aren't we a bit grown up for that?"

"No. And besides, I want to keep you intrigued and focused on this all your way back"

"Oh, sure. I won't be able even to breathe without knowing what is in here," the elf teased him.

Beorn smiled back and handed him the wrapped gift.

"Have a safe journey"

The two embraced together, and Erestor mounted his beloved stallion. Whispering some encouraging words, the horse departed at full speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Imladris...

A group of elves were playing some cheerful music, while the rest chatted between themselves waiting for Erestor's arrival. The little twins chased each other here and there, and gave some longingly looks to the packages near the fireplace, trying to guess what was inside them but with no avail.

Glorfindel fidgeted with his sleeve, and Elrond sat near him, staring at nowhere in particular, trying his best to be patient, but at the same time failing miserably.

"He should be already here" he muttered.

"Be patient Elrond. It's quite a way from the Beornings' lands to us"

"I know. You don't think Beorn might have entertained him more than he should had, right?"

"Of course not! Erestor is difficult to keep entertained... unless you give him something to research of some important matter to be done. And I guess everyone at Beorn's place was busy preparing things for Yule"

"Yes, I know. But it is unusual for him to arrive so late"

"Don't worry. I bet Beorn has kept him busy with something else a bit more than he should, and that is the reason. We'll have to ask him later what he did. It's hard to think a diversion for Erestor!"

"Unless you have important letters to send"

The two elves chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erestor was riding towards Rivendell as fast as he could. He was pretty near the gates, and at the first sight of them, he thought his heart would jump of joy. He was arriving late, and filthy, but luckily he would have time to make himself presentable, and then have a nice time next to the fireplace in the Hall.

"Noro lim, noro lim" (ride fast) he whispered to his stallion, and the great horse increased his speed.

The guard at the gate saw him coming down the hill. Running as fast as he could, he went through the bridge that connected the gates with the Last Homely House.

"He's here!" he exclaimed.

Glorfindel stood up on a stool, and made a signal for everyone to hide. He then went down, and grabbed Elrond by his sleeve, because with all the preparatives the elf Lord seemed to had forgotten to look for a good place to hide himself; so together they vanished behind a pillar.

Erestor passed through the gates, the bridge, the main entrance and...

He stood petrified. What was all this he was seeing at the moment?

He walked a few steps in shock. The snow was gone.

The usually covered Imladris by thick layers of snow, was now completely identical to the Imladris in summer. The trees were still without leaves, and there weren't flowers around, but he could see the grass; the fountains sparkling water, the benches back to their normal stone color...

...and suddenly a very grinning Glorfindel.

"Happy Yule!" the golden haired warrior exclaimed.

Then every elf in Imladris came out of their places to greet the advisor. Erestor still stood petrified, with his mouth open, and Glorfindel took advantage of the moment to put his ribbon on Erestor's head.

The raven haired elf, looked at him, still in shock, and feeling as he were moving in slow motion, he touched the ribbon.

Glorfindel stood grinning, knowing that the elf would scowl at him right now. But it was his moment of surprise, when a very happy Erestor embraced him.

Elrond watched the two, broad smiling, and when they separated after a moment, if was his turn to greet his advisor.

"Elrond...," Erestor whispered.

"Happy Yule," the elf Lord said and embraced him as well.

"But how... how did you do this?"

Elrond looked at him smiling, and dissemblingly touched one of his fingers.

"Oh no... you didn't..."

"Yes I did"

"But Elrond!," Erestor said very lowly just for him to hear, "You used Vilya to remove the snow?"

"Warm winds can gain anything..."

"But..."

"...even to warm up and old friend's heart"

Erestor looked at him surprised, and then he broad smiled too.

"Hannon lle mellon nin (Thank you my friend)"

A small tug at his cloak made Erestor look down, just to meet two identical broad grinning faces; and a small paper was handed to him.

Erestor opened the paper and looked at the picture.

"I recognize this stroke of pencil...," he whispered and then shouted in realisation, "Glorfindel!"

The twins laughed as a Balrog Slayer fled from the scene. Erestor was about to follow him, but a firm hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"Leave that for later," Elrond said, "It is now time to celebrate"

"But I'm all filthy Elrond!"

"I don't mind," he exclaimed and guided a still shocked Erestor to the Hall of Fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the snow gone, everyone wore lighter clothes, and quickly Erestor found out that he didn't have to wear his cloak, nor his thick robe. The food presented to them consisted in cold dishes, and many glasses of refreshing lemonade could be seen in a lot of hands. He really enjoyed what Elrond and Glorfindel had thought for him, and for the first time in many years, he felt part of the season.

At midnight, a toast was given and the presents were opened. Many elflings ran everywhere beaming with their new presents, while the elders gave each other their thanks.

Erestor remembered his little package.

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked next to him.

"We shall see"

He opened it, and found a rough sketch of an elf covered with every kind of clothes and a blanket. A huge paw was at a corner as a signature.

"I have such a fame..." Erestor said, and Glorfindel laughed out loud.

Elrond joined the two, and quickly he was shaking with mirth. He offered glasses of punch to his advisors, and as they were about to drink, Erestor said:

"I wanted to thank you my friends. This has been the best Yule ever"

  
The End.


End file.
